Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of system controls and more particularly to common social interfaces for system controls and social internet of things (IoTs).
Control panels and systems have various user interfaces (UIs). An example control system is a mobile application or app. As more products require users to use a specific app to utilize the specific product, users may end up having multiple mobile applications based on the types of products and systems that they utilize. Instead of having multiple different types of user interface that a user has to learn, the various user interfaces may be transferred into a context with which a user may be familiar.